In the beginning
by redystedyedy
Summary: This is the scene where Dorothy and Scarecrow meet. It's not very romantic but hopefully I'll write more stories and those will be romantic :  ENjoy!


**Ok peoples, so this is just a little story starting off Dorothy and Scarecrows relationship, This is the scene where they meet :) I hope you enjoy it!**

**Another fan fiction**

Another day, another failure. Everyday has been a failure. Dorothy had been walking on the yellow brick road for 3 days, stopping at barns for food and a place to rest. Dorothy felt so sad and alone. Her only companion was her little dog Toto, but he wasn't an ideal person to talk to. All he ever did was bark. Dorothy decided that if she didn't meet someone in the next day or so she would go mad from being so alone. While Dorothy was walking something caught her eye, for a second her hopes got up until she realized her "new companion" was just a scarecrow. A man made out of straw. Dorothy was about to keep walking down the yellow brick road when she heard someone speak. Dorothy looked around searching for the person who would keep her company but all she saw was the scarecrow. Dorothy sighed and was about to continue walking when she heard someone talk again. Dorothy looked around but only found the scarecrow. Toto barked at the scarecrow and Dorothy finally snapped. "Oh Toto stop barking! We're alone! There's no one here to bark at! Just you and me!" Dorothy collapsed on the ground and started to cry. "Oh Toto! I'm so sad and alone! I know I have you but I want someone to talk to." At this point the mysterious voice got agitated. "Well miss, I've been trying to talk to you for 10 minutes here! But you won't listen! You keep saying, oh scarecrows can't talk, but as a matter of factuality, we can." Dorothy shot up in surprise. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, I'm so, so sorry, I didn't realize that you could talk, I'm so very sorry. Where I'm from scarecrows most definitely don't' talk. In Kansas all they ever do is scare crows." Hearing that the Scarecrow opened his mouth in surprise, Dorothy didn't want to laugh because she had finally found someone to talk to and she didn't want to insult him, but his face was in the most hilarious position. "Your Scarecrow's scare crows? I can't believe it! I'm even worse than KANSAS scarecrows! Wherever that is… Oh that doesn't matter! I need to scare crows! Ughhhhhhhhhhh!" Scarecrow said while he waved his arms. "Excuse me Mr. Scarecrow sir, but what is the matter?" said Dorothy in her most polite voice. "I'm such a horrible scarecrow; I can't even do my job! To scare crows! I'm no better than your Kansas scarecrows!" Yelled Scarecrow "Oh, but you are better than our Kansas scarecrows, you can talk! Our scarecrows can't do that! Talking is much more important than scaring silly little crows" said Dorothy trying to reassure Scarecrow "Do you really think so? Well I can do even more then that! I can walk! Well… I used to be able to walk but now I can't even reach the floor because I'm hanging from a pole! Will you maybe… no it's too much to ask… well maybe, would you…?" Scarecrow stumbled "Would I what?" Dorothy finally blurted. "Would you, possibly, maybe, take me down from this pole?" said the Scarecrow and then he looked at Dorothy with puppy dog eyes and she just couldn't say no. "Well, alright" she said "only if you promise to behave yourself" With that said Dorothy reached up and took poor puppy dog eyed Scarecrow off of the pole. "Oh thank you so much! I am so grateful!" Said Scarecrow while he hugged Dorothy "It was nothing, really, you weigh 2 pounds!" said Dorothy while she was laughing. "So," said Scarecrow letting go of Dorothy "I never did ask you where you're going" Dorothy smiled "I'm going to the great and powerful wizard of OZ, he's going to help me get home" "Really?" said Scarecrow clearly interested "do you think he would be able to give me… no its too much to ask, but maybe, no I don't think so… what if.." "What do you want him to give you Scarecrow? He might give it to you, you never know" Said Dorothy "well, it's a little embarrassing, but I want brains, I don't have any, that's why I can never make up my mind" Scarecrow said while he tried to blush, for you see scarecrows cant blush "Well, why don't you come along, even if he doesn't give you brains you won't have lost anything, only time" Dorothy said "True…OK, I'll come with you!" and with that said Dorothy and Scarecrow hooked arms and began to skip down the yellow brick road and while all of this was happening Dorothy was thinking "Wow he's kind of cute"

**So there you have it the beginning to a romantic story :) Please review, review=love :)**


End file.
